Love of an Assassin
by Battosai's Devil
Summary: Battosai, the assassin, kidnaps Karou. Will love prevail between the two? First fic, constructive criticism is appreciated; flames will be used to warm my cold and dark soul!
1. The Assassin

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.**

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with reviews. Special thanks to my beta, DeathStryke!

Chapter 1 The Assassin

* * *

'This is the place 4172 Sakura Lane' thought the twenty-year-old assassin, Hitokri Battosai. 'Why did Hiko send me on such an easy mission? Just get the Kamiya girl and take her back to his house that was his mission.' He jumped on a tree that was next to her window. 'What an idiot leaving the window open when you could be killed instantly' he thought while entering her room.  
  
Battosai hid in the shadows, he pulled out a Piece of paper from his pocket. This paper contained a picture of Karou Kamiya. She looked about the age of eighteen. She had dark sapphire eyes, jet-black raven hair and ivory skin.  
  
Then he saw her walking into the room and towards the window. She was gazing up at the mysterious night sky.  
  
'Idiot', he thought she had no guards with her at all. 'This should be easy' he thought while unsheathing his sword. He silently crept towards Karou. He then he put his sword on the back of her neck. "Don't move" he whispered in her ear.  
  
'Damn' she mentally scolded herself. Battosai hit her on the back of her head knocking her out. He picked her up and jumped out of the window. He threw her in the back seat of his Corvette and drove off to his house. Once he got to his house he walked up stairs and put Karou in a bedroom and left. A few minutes later she woke up.  
  
Battosai picked up the phone and dialed Hiko's number.  
  
"Mushi Mushi. Hiko Seujero speaking, who is it?"  
  
"Battosai, sir. I got the girl."  
  
"Good, Battosai. Meet me in the Star Club tomorrow night at eleven'o'clock, and bring the girl."  
  
"Bye" Battosai spoke.  
  
"Bye" Hiko replied.  
  
Karou walked down the stairs only to find Battosai staring at her. "What do you want with me?" She questioned.  
  
"Well, honestly, I don't know. My idiot of a boss told me to kidnap you" He explained.  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you kidnapped me. So now I don't have to marry any of my father's suitors." Karou said.  
  
"You're an idiot for being glad an assassin kidnapped you."  
  
"What did you call me?!?!"  
  
"An Idiot."  
  
"I'm not an idiot, but my friend Sano is."  
  
"Sanoske Sagra?"  
  
"Yep!!!!"  
  
Battosai fell down anime style.  
  
"Hey, Battosai, when am I gonna met your boss?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the Star Club tomorrow night. By the way, we need to get you some clothes for tomorrow's meeting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm gonna give you some my clothes to wear to the store."  
  
"What's wrong with mine?" She questioned while looking down at them.  
  
"Oh." They were her pajamas. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and he was looking at her.  
  
"Echiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Karou yelled while slapping Battosai to the ground.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For looking at me."  
  
"Why can't I look at you? You're my prisoner."  
  
"You frickin' baka!!" She yelled while kicking him where it hurts.  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Echi."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"I'm hungry!! Battosai! I'm hungry!!" She yelled.  
  
Battosai fell to the ground anime style.  
  
"Fine we'll go eat and then we'll go shopping."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Battosai left the room and returned with small clothes.  
  
"These should fit you; now go get changed."  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Over there." He said while pointing to a black door.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

"Hurry up woman!" Battosai shouted.  
  
"Done." Karou said while walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally woman! Now let's go!"  
  
They hopped into his Corvette and drove off to the mall.


	2. The Idiot and the Mall

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.   
  
Chapter 2 The Idiot and the Mall

* * *

Battosai and Karou soon reached the mall. As they were walking someone shouted "Hey Jou-chan!"  
  
'Sa...San...Sano?"  
  
"In the flesh!"  
  
"Hey Battosai what are you doing with Jou-chan?" Sano asked.  
  
"She's my prisoner you baka!"  
  
"Oh, I see she's the one you had to kidnap."  
  
"You knew he was going to kidnap me?" Karou asked.  
  
"Well I do work with him." Sano replied.  
  
"You idiot why didn't you tell me?" Karou asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm surrounded by baka-sama-amarus!!!!!!!" Karou yelled.  
  
"Why do people have to make fun of my stupidity?" Sano said while crying.  
  
"Sano, watch the woman and buy her some food, while I go and pick up some things." Battosai said while leaving.  
  
'Lets see I'll get her the black tanktop and red skirt, and for me I'll get a red shirt and black jeans.'  
  
After buying the clothes, Battosai went into a sword shop.

* * *

3 Hours 57 minutes later

* * *

"I'm sleepy! My head hurts! I need coffee!" Karou shouted.

"Shut up!" Battosai yelled at her.  
  
"Make me, you mean people!" Karou yelled.  
  
Battosai taped her mouth shut.  
  
"Happy?" He asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shit! How the hell did you do that?" Battosai yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Karou replied.   
  
"Idiot"  
  
"What?" Sano asked.  
  
"Not you her."  
  
"Oh ok." Sano said.


	3. The Lazy Boss

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue.   
  
A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you all for my wonderful reviews. You all have really made me very happy. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I hope this one will be longer than my last two. Thank you all again.  
  
Battosai's Devil

* * *

Chapter 3 The Lazy Boss  
  
So the idiot, Karou, and Battosai went to Battosai's house. Battosai told Karou to get changed and she did. After that he got changed as well. When Battosai saw how Karou looked in the clothes he gasped in awe. He kept staring at her for a while longer until Karou caught him. She looked at him noticing how hot he is. But the one thing that got on Karou's nerves the most was the way he was staring at her.  
  
"Echiiiiiiiiiii!" she shrieked.  
  
"I'm deaf, my head hurts, I'll never be able to hear again, I'm an idiot!" Sano cried while walking into a wall.  
  
"Sano we know you're an idiot; you don't need to rub it in." Battosai and Karou said at the same time.  
  
"Why oh why, God, did you have to make me an idiot and allow people to make fun of my stupidity?" Sano cried.  
  
"Come on, Karou, let's go." Battosai said while picking up his sword.  
  
As Battosai was driving to the club, there was a very long and creepy silence. Karou soon became unnerved and decided to break the silence.  
  
"Battosai, is Battosai your real name?" Karou questioned.  
  
"No" Battosai paused and spoke again. "It's Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Kenshin" Karou said. "From now on I'll call you Kenshin." She said and giggled like a five-year-old.  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
The two finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Karou stay behind me and don't wander off." Commanded Kenshin. "There are drunken freaks all over the place."  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't planing on wandering off with one of those drunks anyway." Karou replied.  
  
Kenshin led Karou to the back of the club. There was a long dark hall with a lot of rooms, most filled with little hotel like rooms. Kenshin and Karou continued to walk until they reached a big room.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" a manly voice said.  
  
Kenshin opened the door and revealed a very tall and muscle-bound man, with jet-black hair.  
  
"Ah Baka-Deshi. What a pleasure it is to see you."  
  
"Likewise" replied Kenshin.  
  
"Now, Baka-Deshi, leave the Kamiya girl outside for a while. I need to talk you in private." Hiko said.  
  
"But sir I don't trust those men, and..."  
  
"Do it, Baka!" Hiko yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Karou stay right here and don't leave." Kenshin spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Ok" replied Karou.  
  
Kenshin walked in the room and left.

* * *

"Damit" Karou whispered as she saw a drunken man approaching her.  
  
"Hey babe how about you come closer so I can see your beautiful face?" said an enourmosly large man with freakie little bead-like eyes and a thick beard.  
  
Karou slowly walked away from him until she was aganist a wall.  
  
"Aw, come on, babe." He said while walking up to her.  
  
"Get away from me you fat asshole!"  
  
"Aw, that's not nice to say. I'll have to teach you a lesson." He said as he walked up to her and slapped her across the face. He then grabed her and walked into a room locking the door.

* * *

"So, Baka-Deshi, here is the deal. The girl's adoptive father doesn't even care that we have her. So technically we don't need her, but I'll give you two choices. Choice one, you can kill her. Or choice two, you can teach her how to spy or help fight. It's up to you." Hiko said while waiting for Kenshin's reply.  
  
"..."  
  
"Baka-Deshi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Baka-Deshi!"  
  
"I'll train her."  
  
"Very well then. Bring the girl in and I will tell her he fate."  
  
Kenshin left to get Karou.

* * *

"Let go of me or I'll scream!" Karou shouted.  
  
"Whatever" replied the man.  
  
"Fine, KENSHIN!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karou yelled.  
  
"What the Hell?!" The man shouted.  
  
Kenshin heard Karou's scream and busted down the door.  
  
"Gohei, what are you doing with my territory?" Kenshin asked, the tone of his voice deadly.  
  
"This is your woman? Ha, I should've known, she looks like something only you'd like." Gohei remarked.  
  
"Shut up!" Kenshin barked.  
  
"Gohei, leave her alone before I make you." Kenshin ordered.  
  
"Fine, Battosai." Gohei said while leaving.  
  
'So, Battosai has a woman, I'll tell boss. This just makes the whole game interesting.' Gohei thought as he gave a big smirk.  
  
"Kenshin, why am I your territory?" Karou questioned.  
  
"Well red and black are my colors." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok this is awkward." She laughed out,  
  
"Come on, boss wants to see you." He spoke.  
  
"Thank you." Karou said.  
  
"Whatever." Replied Kenshin.  
  
"You jerk!" Karou yelled. "I thank you for saving me and all you can say is whatever!"  
  
'Wow she's hot when she's mad.' He thought.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"Sure you are." Karou replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kenshin and Karou returned to the boss' office.  
  
"So, you're the Kamiya girl." Hiko spoke  
  
"Yes I am." Karou replied  
  
"Well, here's the deal. I gave Battosai two choices. The first choice was to kill you, and the other choice was to train you to become a spy."  
  
Hiko paused for a while and then spoke up again.  
  
"He chose to train you, so from now on, you'll be his student." He said.  
  
"Ok." She spoke.  
  
"Well, Battosai, Kamiya, I'll be calling you when we meet again."  
  
Hiko got up and left. Soon after Karou and Kenshin left for Kenshin's home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took a while to update, please don't kill me. Hope this chapter is better!


End file.
